chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Malina Lusa Parker
<-Abooksigun Eluwilussit - Malina Lusa Parker - Oconostota Eluwilussit-> Malina Lusa Parker (January 21, 1970-February 21, 2017), was the 89th Monarch of Chawosauria and 8th modern monarch in Chawosaurian History. Malina Parker as the Chawosaurian Monarch, the first Chawosaurian Monarch in Chawosaurian History to follow the Environmental Movement, the first of all monarchs to have follow the political ideology called "Green Politics", the first liberal since Johnathan Montgomery, the second female monarch in Chawosaurian History after Samantha Wawetseka, who was the first female monarch, the first Monarch who leans towards the Secular Affiliation of Humanism, the first monarch with a deceased spouse, and the first female monarch tobe younger than the original first monarch, who was in her 50s. Her Administration begins on January 5, 2017, she'll prepare for reelection in the 2017 Election because of the thought of replacing Malina because of her gender. Malina has also became the first Monarch in Chawosaurian History to have been born in the United States under the 50 Star Flag, America's modern flag. She became the first monarch in Chawosaurian History to have won the popular vote on election day but got ended up losing the popular vote after short days after election day, her monarchy could'if been cut short, she also became the first monarch to have won the popular vote despite lost the Nationwide Delegation by a landslide. When the Chawosaurian Jurisdiction of Sweden became the first of all Chawosaurian Jurisdictions to have outlaw religious persecution, basically legalizing Religion, the Malina Parker Administration became the first monarchy in Chawosaurian History to have address Religious Persecution as a Human Rights Violation and became the first to try to use efforts to Decriminalize Religion federally by proposing the Religious Freedom Amendment. She was assassinated on February 21, 2017, due to anger over the Religious Freedom Amendment, an attempt to overrule the Mhasalkar Decision. Session Abooksigun Eluwilussit is Malina Lusa Parker's predecessor, and Oconostota Eluwilussit, Abooksigun Eluwilussit's son, is Malina Lusa Parker's successor. Biography Malina Parker was born on January 21, 1970, in Anchorage, AK, she was born to a conservative family, she was raised by the Russian Orthodox Church in the United States and she left the Russian Orthodox Faith to the United Church of Canada after marrying Muscowequan VanMiddlesworth in 1988. She had one child in 1989 and divorced on the same year, she got married once again in 1991 to 1999, she had a few children, Kumagluk Rousseau who was born in January 20, 1990, and she became part of the Green Party of the United States in 1992, she had another son, Pukajaak Rousseau in 1993 and she had a daughter in 1999, Tungajuaq Rousseau. She lost her husband in 2000 when her husband died of liver failure from alcohol on June 20, 1999. She remarried on September 20, 1999, she married a Inuit-Danish man, Jacques Leon Bodilsen, she had another son, Amaqjuaq Bodilsen on January 26, 2000. Malina never votes for either Democrats and Republicans, she is an Anti-War Green and Malina had lost another husband by the same death on June 12, 2012 in Regina, Canada. Jacques had a job as a truck driver. Federal Monarch of the Continent Union Begins by January 5, 2017, but currently begins officially by January 1, 2018 if she is reelected. Religious Freedom Malina Parker was the first monarch in Chawosaurian History to have addressed Religious Persecution as a Human Rights Violation and demanded to push for the Religious Freedom Amendment tobe ratified to the Chawosaurian Constitution to make Religious Freedom a Constitutional Right officially, but on January 11, 2017, the Chawosaurian Government threatened to block her ability to rule Chawosauria, On January 12, 2017, she became the first monarch to have been boycotted against by the Chawosaurian Judiciary Committee despite having no scandal. Suspension from Power On January 13, 2017, the Chawosaurian Parliament passed a perdict signed by most Parliamentarians to remove Malina Parker from power at 50% and suspend her ability to rule at 50%, dislike against Malina at 96%, likes about Malina at 3% of Parliamentarians, and Senators, 100% dislikes Malina and 100% remove Malina from power over the Religious Freedom Amendment. Assassination On February 21, 2017, Malina was Assassinated. Personal Life Malina Parker is Native Alaskan and she favors the Green Party USA, Malina has been the most biggest Green in Chawosauria, she was apart of the United Church of Canada, she became a Humanist. Abooksigun Eluwilussit Malina Parker and Abooksigun Eluwilussit are opponents in the Monarch Selection, Malina met Abooksigun in 1982 when she rode in his amusement park. Family Parents * Jacques Parker (1949-1982) (Father) * Availuk Parker (1950-1997) (Mother) Spouses * Muscowequan VanMiddlesworth (1970-) * Maximilian Rousseau (1960-2014) * Jacques Leon Bodilsen (1960-2012) Children * Muscowequan VanMiddlesworth ii * Kumagluk Rousseau * Pukajaak Rousseau * Tungajuaq Rousseau * Amaqjuaq Bodilsen See Also * Chawmanian Green Party * Chawosaurian Liberation Movement * 2016 Election of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Chawosaurian Monarch Category:Socialist Category:Green Party